


Ride Me, Will

by SSDSnape



Series: His Royal Freshness 'verse [3]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Anal Sex, Average Cock!Carlton, Bareback Sex, Carlton Loves Will's Cock, Carlton and Will are both 18, Cousin Incest, Cum Swallowing, Idea from Season 4 - Episode 6, Large Cock!Will, M/M, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Screamer!Carlton, Versatile Bottom!Carlton, Versatile Top!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: After losing their case against Philip Banks for not paying their rent, Carlton storms from the courtroom (not before giving Will a wink) having just had a go at his dad. That night in the pool house, Carlton try's something new in bed. Will is in for the best 'ride' of his life.





	Ride Me, Will

**Author's Note:**

> _Most of the opening dialogue in this series will be recognisable from the original show itself. As I need it for setting the scenes, and didn't want to mess with it._

Just as Uncle Phil turned away from the Judge's bench, Carlton winked at Will and squeezed his thigh, before he stood up, grabbed his briefcase and strutted up to his slightly pale-looking dad.  
'We're going to appeal this decision. I intend to site the landmark case of Rhode Island vs. Sector Poultry.'  
'Carlton,' Philip replied, 'that has to do with the right to hang dead chickens in a butcher's shop window.'  
Carlton was wide eyed and began thinking fast.  
'Well, then,' he went on, 'you see where I'm going with this.'  
With that he turned sharply, winked in Will's direction and stormed out of the courtroom. 

 

Will and Uncle Phil silently looked at each other, before they cleared their throats and in Phil's case, turned to make sure his case was closed. While Will stood up and began packing up his file and documents.  
'Well, I guess this whole thing gotta little outta hand, huh?'  
'Yeah, well,' Uncle Phil said, as he turned back to face Will. 'Will. Look, let's... let's try not to let this ever happen again. Huh?' 

 

Uncle Phil held out his hand, and after a brief pause Will smiled and smacked his hand down into his Uncle's and shook it firmly.  
'I don't want your hand, I want my rent!'  
Oh, I don't believe--' Will said, as he quickly let go. 'Uncle Phil, didn't you learn nothing from all this mess?'  
'Yeah. Never rent to relatives!' Uncle Phil finished, before he turned and walked out. With Will following on behind. 

 

 **\- RMW -**

 

That night, out in the pool house, Will and Carlton's humble abode, Carlton was busy finishing off the last of his homework, before he went to have his shower. Once he had finished and had pack away his books, he stood up and stripped then made his way into the bathroom, connected to his and Will's shared bedroom. He turned on the water and after checking the temperature, stepped in and closed the door. A few minutes later Will came into the bathroom, having just got out of the pool. He unwrapped the towel around his waist and threw it on the floor at his feet and then removed his speedos, before he opened the door to the shower and joined Carlton. Under the spray they kissed and fondled each other till they got hard, as well as washed the other's back.

 

Eventually they turned off the water, stepped out and dried off, before returning to their bedroom and fell on to Will's bed. They continued to kiss and grope each other, until Carlton asked Will to ride him. Will sat up and straddled Carlton's hips and knelt there, his large heavy erect cock pointing straight at Carlton's face, as he took his right hand and grabbed hold of his cousin's shorter cock and lubed it up. 

 

He then smeared some lube over his tight entrance before his took hold of the cock again and guided to his hole. Will then began to ease himself down upon it, moaning softly as he let gravity do the work. Once his balls were resting heavily on Carlton's stomach, and he could feel Carlton's own balls against the crack of his ass, he leant forwards and kissed his cousin hard, before he began to move slowly up and down. 

 

It wasn't long until Will was riding Carlton hard and fast, he sat upright, his head thrown back mewling and moaning as he rode. His large heavy cock swaying this way and that, up and down, as his large heavy balls slapped hard on Carlton's firm stomach. He was close, so close to coming. He could feel his balls begin to tighten and draw upwards. Carlton was also near to release. He was moaning and screaming with wanton need. Not only was he loud when Will penetrated him, he was loud also when fucking Will's great ass too. 

 

'Will!' He panted. 'I - want - you - to - look - at - me - when - you - cum!'  
Will moaned and snapped his head up, then down and looked deep into Carlton's eyes, as he fisted his large heavy cock and began to jerk it hard and fast, in time with his hard fucking thrusts on Carlton's cock. When he felt it, he rolled his eyes and scrunched up his face in that cute way he did when he was about to cum. 

 

Still looking deep into Carlton's eyes, Will groaned loudly, as his tight internal walls began to clench tighter still around his cousin's cock.  
'Carl-- ton... I'm... COMING!'  
Will continue to jerk hard and bounced hard up and down, as he sprayed his large hot sticky load all over Carlton's muscled chest. He even managed to get some to hit Carlton's chin. 

 

Feeling Will's cum land all over him, Carlton finally gave a shriek as he too came hard and deep, flooding Will's great ass with his own hot load.  
Once the afterglow had subsided, Will pulled himself off of Carlton's cock and lay down next to him on the bed, where he began to lick his own now cold cum off of Carlton's chest. With the last glob, he scooped up, Will kept it in his mouth and kissed Carlton, passing it into his cousin's mouth with his tongue. Carlton moaned at the taste of Will's cold cum. It was just as delicious cold as it was warm. 

 

 **\- RMW -**

 

After a while, the two boys returned to the shower, where Carlton knelt down on the tiled floor, spread Will's ass cheeks wide and began to lick and rim his sloppy gaping hole. Even tasting his own cold cum was intoxicating. Once he had eaten and swallowed all that he could, Carlton stood back up and Will turned around and licked off the cum that was over his cousin's face. When they had finally cleaned up, Will turned off the shower and stepped out, and helped Carlton in drying each other off. Once done, they returned to bed and snuggled up together again. The next morning they woke early and before getting up and ready for college, the two lounged in bed blowing each other and swallowing their sweet-tasting morning dew.


End file.
